1. Field of the Invention
The most recent invention pertains to drivers entertainer set, more particularly relates to a combined portable musical instrument; book holder; writing surface supporter and holder of various light stuff such as notes and snacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of art and mechanical devices are known in the prior art. An illustreous example of such art is found in U.S. Pat. No. 198,038 which issued to E. A. Norton on Dec. 11, 1877. This Patent discloses a portable rack attachment to pianos and other keyboard instruments for music player's comfort in musical rendition as players looked at the musical notes held by the rack attachment art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,116,091 which issued to J. A. McDonald on Nov. 3, 1914 discloses a combined leveling and supporting shelf for clocks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,757 which issued to K. Krarup on Mar. 27, 1951 discloses a collapsible music holding attachment for guitar; used to clamp and hold musical notes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,821 which issued to F. M. Schroeder on May 22, 1956 discloses an automobile steering wheel table portably used in a car. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,381 which issued to E. Alldredge on Dec. 20, 1958 discloses a stereographic map reading apparatus used as portable holding table for stereographic serial photography and can be mounted on a car steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,003 which issued to Walter Heitz on Dec. 2, 1971 discloses a portable multi-purpose car table mountable on car steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,606 which issued to Mathias Joseph on Feb. 22, 1972 discloses a table structure for use in motor vehicles foldable, portable and mountable on car steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,498 which issued to Bernard Yellin on Feb. 22, 1983 discloses a support and joiner means for shelving that secures rods and strings in clamping engagement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,453 which issued to John A. Bishop on Oct. 27, 1987 discloses a universally positionable book holder which any one can use for holding printed material which anyone can use when a desk surface is not available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,021 which issued to Martin Roysher on Apr. 4, 1989 discloses a user variable chair whose structure and design follows the shape of human contour, using a string kind material for the user's comfort. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,334 which issued to Gary A. Sinclair on Jan. 9, 1990 discloses a portable clipboard and storage box which carry and support writing materials therein at the same time offers writing surface.
While the above mentioned devices and gadgetries are suited for their intended applications and usage, none of these devices mentioned disclose musical interactions, remote lighting capabilities in road emergency cases and modular differentiality. Further neither one among them made use of a threaded means of rigid book holder support an additional feature of the recent invention, not contemplated by the prior art. The lighting system's detachability from the said set for extra flexibility, the unobvious creation of a writing area brought about by the suspended strings coupled with its inherent instrumentative nature, distinctly and abundantly presents a more versatile, unique, superior product to that of the prior art. The continuing need for product improvement is highly appreciated; in this regard, the recent invention effort towards this end, arouses the motivations and perception of the inventor to which it wishes to address.